


Trick or Treat

by BCDraven



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Shazamily - Freeform, geeking out, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: You were the Ice Queen of the school and you’re assigned to tutor Pedro Peña. Are you really what people have been saying you are? And what is going on between you and Freddy?ORA little bit of coming out of your comfort zone plus a little bit of Halloween make good things happen!





	Trick or Treat

Pedro Peña stood at the math teacher, Mrs. Lund’s desk. He knew it couldn’t be good; he’d failed every single quiz and test so far this year. Truth be told, he wasn’t doing well in any of his classes. He wasn’t stupid by any means, nothing seemed to click for some reason. 

He looked to the ground hoping against hope this wasn’t the talk he’d been dreading: getting held back. 

“Mr. Peña,” Mrs. Lund started once the last student left, “you’re a good kid, never cause any trouble...but your grades...”

She sighed loudly and Pedro internally braced himself for his worst fear. 

“So I’ve found someone willing to tutor you for free,” she continued, “if you want to have any hope of passing on to the next grade, you’ll take advantage of her graceful offer. She’s proficient in every subject.”

Pedro looked up to see Mrs. Lund give him a knowing look. He released the breath he had been holding. Tutoring. He could handle that. 

“Y/N L/N will meet you here during lunchtime today and you’ll come up with your tutoring schedule from there,” Mrs. Lund said as she nodded for him to go on and leave. 

***

“Where’s Pedro going,” Darla asked curiously, “we have lunch.”

“I don’t know,” Mary answered, equally curious, “I’m sure he’ll tell us later.”

Pedro slunk into the math room and sat in his usual seat. He wasn’t the type to get nervous, but knowing it was you of all people tutoring him - he was nervous. 

You had a reputation of sorts. If anyone bothered to talk to you or about you, you were referred to as “Ice Queen” or “Elsa.” You didn’t have any friends and you were known to have THE resting bitch face. 

“Hello, Pedro,” you said interrupting Pedro’s thoughts, “I’m Y/N and I’ll be your tutor.”

Pedro looked up and for once his normally passive demeanor was shook. You were smiling and your eyes seemed very kind. You didn’t seem to judge him at all. 

“So Mrs. Lund told me that you’re struggling in just about every area,” you said as you sat down in the seat next to him, “I just want you to know that if you work hard, together we can find out what studying and learning techniques work best for you and you’ll be on top of all your subjects in no time. What do you say? Are you up to the challenge?”

Pedro looked up and nodded. For the first time all school year he didn’t feel hopeless. 

***

“I need the living room,” Pedro said as he and his siblings walked home from school. 

“Why you got a girl coming over,” Eugene laughed. 

“Yes.”

Everyone stopped walking and stared at him opened mouthed. 

“It’s not like that,” he said casually, “Y/N is my tutor.”

“Y/N,” Freddy repeated, “as in Y/N L/N?”

“The Ice Queen,” Eugene said in awe. 

“That’s not nice,” Mary pointed out. 

“I’ve never seen you go out of your way to talk to her,” Billy countered. 

Mary shifted uncomfortably, “I’m sure she’s a nice person.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing,” Darla said honestly. 

“We’ll make sure to clear out the living room,” Mary promised as she ignored Darla’s comment. 

***

“Creeper much,” Billy said as he came up behind Freddy who was currently camped out near the front door. 

“What? No! Can’t a guy just chill by his front door without getting accused of being a creep,” Freddy prattled off. 

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush,” Darla said as she walked past them. 

“I do not,” Freddy called out, “I’m just -“

“Waiting for Elsa,” Billy finished for him. 

“Don’t call her that,” Freddy said darkly. 

“Woah easy there,” Billy said putting his hands up, “didn’t know you were that serious.”

“I don’t have a crush I mean she is beautiful,” Freddy stammered, “she’s just like a mystery, ya know? Like a superhero.”

“A superhero,” Billy repeated in disbelief. 

“Yea like you can never tell what’s going on in her head,” Freddy said as his eyes darted out the window, “no one knows what she’s really like.”

“And you want to find out,” Billy teased. 

“I can’t help it that I’m a naturally curious,” Freddy defended as he turned back to face Billy. 

Billy was about to make another remark when there was a knock at the door. 

“Crap, how’s my hair,” Freddy asked without thinking. 

He cringed as soon as the question left his lips. Billy wouldn’t forget that. 

Billy suppressed a laugh and ruffled his hair, “Perfectly...dorky. Now answer the door lover boy.”

Freddy took a breath and opened the door. He stopped breathing when you smiled brightly at him and said, “Hi Freddy! Is Pedro home?”

“Y-you know my name,” Freddy responded automatically. 

“Of course I do,” you said surprised, “we’ve been in the same class since what....6th grade?”

Freddy nodded and stood rooted to the spot just staring at you. You shifted awkwardly under his gaze, unsure of what else to say. 

“In here,” Pedro said popping his head out of the living room. 

“Coming,” you called as you moved past Freddy. 

***

“Okay you’re earning the creeper name now,” Billy whispered. 

Freddy was sitting on the stairs where he had a perfect view of you and Pedro studying. 

“She doesn’t seem cold at all,” Freddy said confused, “and she knew my name. I’ve never talked to her before.”

“Wow, what a dick you are,” Billy said honestly as he turned and went to their shared bedroom. 

“What the hell,” Freddy whisper yelled as he got up and followed Billy. 

“You of all people know what it’s like to be judged. Yea, you didn’t like me calling her Elsa but you’ve never talked to her,” Billy questioned. 

“She’s out of my league,” Freddy said lamely as he began playing with his superhero memorabilia. 

“You ever think she may want friends but no ones given her a chance,” Billy pointed out. 

“You’re awful defensive, maybe you’re the one with the crush,” Freddy said with a hint of jealousy. 

“I just think it’s bullshit that you want to ‘figure her out’ but you haven’t even tried talking to her before now,” Billy explained, “sounds hypocritical to me.”

“Well he’ll have his chance,” Mary said as she stood in the doorway, “mom and dad asked her to stay for dinner she’s seeing if it’s okay now.”

Freddy bolted down the stairs as fast as his crutch would let him. He would prove Billy wrong. He’s not a hypocrite. 

He stopped short when he saw you standing by the front door on your phone. You looked...soft. That was the word that made sense to him. 

“Are you sure it’s okay mom-mom,” he heard you ask, “I know, I know....it’s just tutoring mom-mom...no friends. You’re still my best friend. I love you...I love you more. Bye.”

You turned around to find yourself face to face with Freddy. 

“Hello there,” you said smiling. 

“How come you don’t do that all the time,” Freddy asked without thinking. 

“Do what?”

Freddy froze, he was stuck now. He gulped and said, “Smile.”

Your smile faded and your usual stoic look replaced it. Freddy wanted the floor to swallow him up. He felt like a jackass. 

“You mean why am I this Ice Queen,” you deadpanned. 

“I didn’t - I mean - I - uh -“

You burst out laughing and he jumped and then sighed. You had the greatest laugh. 

“Relax. School is strictly get in, get out. I don’t know if you’ve ever been in Mr. Drake’s chemistry class but it doesn’t really inspire smiles,” you joked. 

“Where do you eat lunch,” he asked again without thinking. 

“Library, I get more studying done there,” you explained. 

“All alone?”

You nodded and this time he noted you looked a little sad about it. 

“Are you able to stay for dinner,” Rosa said interrupting your awkward moment. 

“Yes, my mom-mom said it was okay,” you said smiling. 

***

Dinner was awkward for all of five seconds for you. Darla asked a million questions and you asked some back. Pretty soon everyone joined in and you felt your chest tighten with emotion. It had been... well...never since you felt this comfortable with this many people. 

“Freddy, it’s your turn to do the dishes,” Victor reminded him. 

“Please let me help,” you offered quickly. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Rosa insisted. 

“It’s the least I can do, this was a wonderful meal,” you insisted back before turning to Freddy and saying, “I wash, you dry?”

“S-sure,” he stuttered as he got up and headed to the kitchen. 

At first the two of you washed dishes in silence. You kept side eyeing him nervously. You had always thought Freddy was adorable and well you loved his shirts. What no one knew about the ice queen was that you were a huge nerd. Movies, music, books, and most definitely superheroes. You had a lot of free time on your hands and with no one to spend it with, you loved to lose yourself in any escape you could get your hands on. 

“BythewayIreallyloveyourNightwingshirt,” you said quickly. 

“What was that,” Freddy said confused. 

You tucked some hair behind your ear nervously and whispered, “I really love your Nightwing shirt.”

You jumped as you heard the distinct sound of breaking glass. 

“What was that,” Victor yelled. 

“I dropped a cup,” Freddy said blankly. 

You turned around, an unreadable expression on your face. You thought for sure he was going to make fun of you. Superheroes aren’t something dateable girls are into...not that you were trying to date Freddy...of course not. 

“You know Nightwing,” he asked still with a monotone voice. 

You cringed, “He’s not my favorite, but yea.”

“Favorite,” he repeated. 

“Forget it,” you said as you turned back to the sink tears springing to your eyes. 

This is why you don’t try. You’re a freak. No one likes you. Why would they?

“Superman is my favorite,” Freddy said coming up next to you, “please tell me yours.”

“Wonder Woman,” you said softly, concentrating on the dishes. 

“You know it’s rumored that Superman and Wonder Woman had a thing at one point,” Freddy said casually. 

“Psh,” you scoffed, “her and Batman all the way.”

“Bats? Really,” Freddy exclaimed. 

“If you watch Superhero Theory’s channel -“

“You watch Superhero Theory,” he asked shocked. 

“Every night before bed, it’s like a ritual,” you said caught up in the excitement. 

“Shit...I’m in love,” Freddy thought. 

***

“Now where’s Freddy going,” Darla asked the next day as she walked to the lunchroom. 

“I don’t know,” Mary said honestly. 

“We changed our lunchtime just for him,” Darla pointed out. 

“I’m sure he’s got a good reason,” Mary sighed. 

***

You jumped as a tray was placed on your table in the library. You looked up to see Freddy. 

“What are you doing here,” you whispered. 

“No one should have to eat lunch alone,” he said seriously, “so I figured I’d come here and eat.”

“What about Billy,” you asked. 

“If you want, you can come to the cafeteria and sit with me and my family. If you would rather stay here then I’ll stay with you,” he said smiling at you. 

You smiled brightly at him. 

“Wow Ice Bitch smiles,” a girl a few tables over said loudly, “it’s freaking creepy.”

“Shhh,” the librarian warned. 

You’re smile faded and you stood up grabbing your lunch bag, “Let’s go to the cafeteria.”

***

Over the next few weeks Freddy and his family took over your life. It wasn’t bad, it was just a 180 from your normal way of doing things. 

Monday through Friday you tutored Pedro in their living room after school. Eventually, the whole family came in to help him during this time. All the support helped him catch on faster and he didn’t need to spend as much time studying. 

At first that made you sad. However every time you made a move to leave, someone would kidnap you to do something else. You played dress up and dolls with Darla; played video games with the boys; and gossiped with Mary. 

More often than not you stayed for dinner too. You quickly became another member of the family. 

At school Freddy and Billy started walking with you to classes, and you sat with the family at lunch. The gossip mill was up and running with word that the ice queen was melting. That part didn’t bother you. What did bother you was a creeping fear that you would eventually wear your welcome out with these people you’d grown to love, and you’d be alone again. 

Freddy was the only one to notice you start to seem sad and distant again. He wanted to talk to you about it, but when you two were alone he kept getting tongue tied. 

It was because of this and his worry for you that had him finding himself knocking on Mary’s door. 

“Hey Freddy, come in, what’s wrong,” she asked concerned. 

“Can you talk to Y/N,” he asked suddenly, “she’s really sad and I don’t know why. I want to fix it but I can’t if I don’t know and I can’t talk to her because when I do my tongue swells and my palms sweat and I feel as smart as a freaking caveman and -“

“Freddy, breathe,” Mary said smiling. 

Freddy took a breath and sat on her bed. 

“Looks like that crush has gotten worse,” she teased. 

“Crush? I’m in love with her,” he said honestly without even thinking. 

Mary gaped at him. She wasn’t expecting that to come out of his mouth. It surprised him even more that he didn’t backtrack. He must really love you. 

“I’ll talk to her,” she promised. 

Freddy sighed, relieved, “Thank you.”

***

“Y/N! Y/N,” Darla said jumping up and down excitedly when you came through the door, “can you take us trick or treating, please? Freddy said he’d take me and Eugene this year but I really want you to come to, please?”

You smiled at her enthusiasm and pretended to think about it. 

“Can I still wear a costume even though I’m not trick or treating,” you finally asked. 

“YAY,” Darla squealed as she jumped up and hugged you. 

“Hey, Darla I need Y/N” Mary called from the top of the stairs. 

“Be here, October 31st at 5pm sharp,” Darla whispered before she skipped off. 

“Will do,” you laughed as you headed up to Mary’s room. 

You shut the door and walked over to Mary’s bed and sat down. 

“Is everything okay,” you asked a little nervously. 

It was Saturday and you had planned to just hang out in your room and read when Mary had called and said she needed to talk in person. 

“I’ve noticed,” Mary said carefully, “that you’ve been seeming a little worried or bothered lately. Is everything okay?”

“Umm,” you stalled as you played with the hem of your shirt, “Yea, Yea I’m good.”

“Y/N,” Mary said in a warning tone. 

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid,” you said as you looked at her, fear in your eyes. 

Mary walked over to sit on her bed with you. 

“I know we haven’t been friends for long, but you can talk to me,” she encouraged. 

“For how long,” you said sadly, “how long until I get too annoying or too clingy.”

“What are you talking about,” she asked confused. 

“I’m over here like 6 days a week. We hang out in school,” you said like the problem was obvious. 

“So,” Mary asked. 

“So when are you guys going to have enough and I won’t be welcome here anymore and then I’ll have to go back and eat in the library by myself again,” you said tears spilling over onto your cheeks. 

Your hands were formed into fists and digging into your legs. A panic attack was coming on fast and strong. You’ve never had one in front of another person and it was making your anxiety even worse. 

“I know I’m too much,” you said through gritted teeth as you tried to control your breathing. 

“Y/N, breathe,” Mary said calmly as she got on her knees in front of you. 

She calmly helped you through your attack. 

“You’re not too much. Whoever has you believing that you’re too much is an idiot,” she said sincerely as you calmed down. 

“My old friends,” you said softly. 

“What,” she said surprised. 

“I used to have a group of friends,” you explained, “but they said I was too much. I’ve been through a lot, but I’m lucky compared to most. I don’t know my dad...my mom was in my life but she straight up told me to my face she didn’t like me that I look too much like my dad and I’m not fun and she left. A lot of people feel bad that my grandparents got stuck with me so I’ve tried so hard to not cause trouble and to make good grades so they don’t have to worry about me. I’m always too much.”

“Look at me,” Mary said seriously, “you will never be too much for this family. Ever. You’re stuck with us...and I promise you you won’t ever have to eat in the library alone again unless you want to.”

“Are you sure,” you asked still unsure. 

“Trust me,” she said her eyes glittering playfully, “especially if Freddy has anything to say about it”

You immediately felt your whole body turn red. 

“Oh my gosh you like him,” Mary said in happy shock. 

“Shhh,” you said standing up and walking to her door. 

You opened it and looked around cautiously before feeling safe enough to close it. 

“I know what you’re wearing for Halloween,” Mary said suddenly, “let’s go!”

“Where are we going,” you asked as she pulled you out the door. 

“To get your costume.”

***

*Halloween Night 4:45pm*

“Mary, why am I wearing this,” Freddy asked feeling slightly uncomfortable, “I mean I love The Dark Knight and all but I was going to be Superman.”

“Just trust me, okay,” she said with a knowing smile, “Now I’ve got a party to get to, Y/N should be here in about 15 minutes.”

“Wait! Y/N is coming,” Freddy called after her in a panic. 

“I asked her to take us,” Darla said happily, “with you too of course.”

“Oh great so I’m in costume and she’s going to be normal because we’re just waking you guys and I’m going to look like a total d-“

“THAT’S Y/N,” Darla cried as she ran towards the door you had just knocked on. 

Freddy nervously adjusted his Batman mask and tried desperately to think of someway to look cool in front of you. He stopped short when he saw you come in. You were dressed in a short, tight Wonder Woman costume complete with a lasso of truth. 

“Looking good Batsy,” you said as you saw Freddy in his costume. 

“You look incredible,” he said without thinking. 

You wished Wonder Woman had a face mask like Batman, because if she did he wouldn’t be able to see how red she turned at his compliment. 

“If you two are done flirting I’d love to get some candy,” Eugene interrupted. 

“Okay let’s go,” you laughed. 

***

The first few houses you took them to were decorated on the scary side. Darla got nervous and Eugene started to tease her. 

“Darla,” you said crouching to her level, “Halloween is a special night. It’s when we can be anyone we want and we can face our fears and laugh at them.”

“We can,” she asked amazed. 

Freddy watched you with a completely lovestruck face as you calmed Darla down with ease. 

Later on, you went to turn down a particular street and Freddy stopped you. 

“There are some extreme houses that way, Darla won’t go down this street,” he said quietly. 

“Let’s go,” Darla said puffing out her chest bravely, “Halloween is a night where we can laugh at our fears!”

She marched down the street and Eugene quickly followed. You were shocked at how brave Darla became because some of the houses freaked you out. One house had things popping out of their yard that caused you to jump. You grabbed Freddy’s arm on instinct and he leaned in close to you. 

“Check out Eugene,” he whispered. 

You shivered, and it wasn’t from the cold. When you looked at Eugene you noticed that he looked more than nervous. 

The yard the four of you approached had strobes, smoke, and creepy music blaring. They also had life sized statues of Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, Ghostface, and Freddy Krueger. Darla went up without fear while Eugene inched up the driveway cautiously. 

You saw movement out of the corner of your eye. As you watched carefully your eyes widened at the realization that these weren’t statues...these were real people in costume. They stood stock still and every few moments they would move ever so slightly. When Eugene and Darla reached the end of the driveway Freddy and Ghostface jumped at them. 

Eugene screamed and ran behind you and Freddy. Darla just laughed and skipped to the next house. 

It would’ve been amusing if that were the end of it. 

It wasn’t. 

Freddy Krueger followed you four for 6 houses. At first you and Freddy used this opportunity to tease Eugene. You both sang, “1,2 Freddy’s coming for you...”

Eventually you noticed that Eugene was on the verge of a panic attack. That stopped you in your tracks. You turned around and faced Freddy Krueger. 

“Hey it was funny, but your really freaking my friend out,” you said seriously, “can you please go back to the house you were scaring at?”

“I’m sorry,” came a deep voice behind the mask, “I’m honestly not trying to scare you guys. You’re gorgeous and I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to get your number.”

Freddy turned his back on you and the horror legend. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for weeks now, and here he was being shown up - by another Freddy no less. 

“I’m really flattered,” you said honestly, “but I’m in love with another Freddy.”

Krueger sighed and put his head down, “Fair enough, at least I tried. Sorry kid for scaring you!”

You turned around to face Freddy, your Freddy, not even registering what you said within earshot of him. 

As was his habit around you, words spilled out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. 

“What Freddy are you in love with,” he asked hopefully, “Highmore? Mercury? Prince Jr.?”

You took a deep breath, screwing up your courage you walked over to him. When you were inches from his face you said, “Freeman.”

You looked at him with your infamous Ice Queen face. You didn’t want him to see how desperate you were to kiss him. You didn’t want him to do anything out of pity. 

It took Freddy all of thirty seconds to crash his lips onto yours. Your breath was taken away. For a first kiss it lasted longer and held more passion than you could’ve imagined. Freddy was an incredible kisser. 

Freddy pouted as the need for air made him stop kissing you. He gently put his forehead to yours and asked, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Definitely,” you said enthusiastically, “especially if it means we can do that more!”

Freddy chuckled, “We can do that whenever you want...all the time even.”

You giggled and then your giggle turned into full blown laughter. He found himself smiling at you in spite of himself. 

“What’s so funny,” he asked. 

“I told you Batman and Wonder Woman were a thing,” you said as you pointed to your outfits. 

“Okay this was cool and all, but let’s get candy,” Eugene interrupted. 

Darla sighed dreamily, “Don’t interrupt their moment!”

“It’s okay let’s get back to trick or treating,” Freddy said to them before whispering to you, “sooner they’re tired out the sooner we can get home and makeout to a scary movie.”

“I love the way you think, Batsy,” you teased. 

“There’s no way I can get you to change my nickname to Supes is there,” he teased back. 

“Not if you want to make out with this Wonder Woman,” you said half joking. 

“I am Batman,” he said instantly in his grittiest voice.


End file.
